You Make Me Feel So High!
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: What happens when Lily Evans FINALLY falls for James Potter? Chaos! …In her life. ;


Title

: **You make me feel so high!**

Summary: What happens when Lily Evans FINALLY falls for James Potter? Chaos! …In her life. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily nor do I own James. But this cute little plot has been designed by me. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

"Any idea where Potter is?" Lily Evans asked her best friend, Alice.

"Uh…No…Why are you asking that?" She replied, a sly glint in her eyes.

"Because I need to discuss some duties…as a Head Girl," Lily retorted crisply.

"Oh. Of course you do." Alice snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an outraged Lily.

"What? Am I thick or something? Girl, you've been dreaming about _You-Know-Who _these days. And I have caught you staring at _him_." she pointed towards the tall, spectacled boy who had just entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"For your information, I have NOT been dreaming about Lord Voldemort. And for shame, get a grip on yourself," she snapped at Alice as her 'best mate' cringed at the name; she turned tail and stormed over to James Potter, ready to chew him out for not being there at the Head Meeting last night.

"Potter!" Lily furiously yelled at James.

"Yeah, Evans?" he replied, lazily flicking his wand and producing a bouquet of flowers and handing it to her.

"Why- uh, thanks," stammered a taken aback Lily; for the first time accepting the flowers that James had been trying to give her since the beginning of their seventh year.

James, looking mildly surprised, smirked and leaning lightly against the wall, asked softly, "what's up, then?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you…" Lily fidgeted nervously.

Why the heck was she nervous all of a sudden?. It was just Potter for goodness sake!

But yet, Lily's heartbeats were racing and she found that though she had been talking to him confidently a week ago (a _week _ago? Heck, she had been talking confidently to him two days ago!)All she could do now was stutter and stammer. And it was annoying her. A lot.

'OK, Lils, confidence. That is something you have never lacked. It is just POTTER. Not… some gorgeous actor!' she frantically tried to hold herself together while Potter continued talking, looking amused.

"So like I was saying, Evans… I have heard rumors that you, yes, indeed, _you_," he confirmed as she made a 'who-moi?' face at him, "you have been asking about and talking about… _me_," James Potter happily announced, emphasizing on the 'me'.

Lily arranged her face in a disbelieving expression.

"Huh?"  
"What, 'huh'? Come on, admit it now. You. Fancy. Me." He grinned mischievously.

"I…uh…What…Merlin…of the nerves…uh… I do not _like you_!" she spluttered.

He raised his eyebrows at her, looking like as if this was daily entertainment…which it probably was.

"Yes, you do…according to the rumors." He continued conversationally.

"Well- who's been spreading fake rumors?" she asked, still feigning shock.

But how could people be so sure about it… even before SHE was?

"Oh…I dunno…It's been around, just that is all."

"Hmm. Right."

"Evans…"

"Yeah?"

"Go out wimme?"

Lily's eyes flew open and became as big as saucer.

"What!?"

"Well, don't act like as if the question is _new_ to you…" James looked at her, puzzled.

"I--NO!" she cried, looking confused.

Stumbling, she turned around, still looking bewildered; perhaps she was baffled by the way her heart started thudding so loudly when he had asked her the question that she was sure he could hear it.

Perhaps she was shocked to find that she was tempted to say _yes._she thought miserably.

'What is happening to me…'

As Lily stormed to the Head Girl's room, she felt tears prickle her eyes.

'What in the name of Merlin?' she gasped in surprise as she sank on her bed and started sniveling in low voice.

She was alarming herself today…

__

When you're around I don't know what to do

I do not think that I can wait

To go over and to talk to you

I do not know what I should say

And I walk out in silence

That's when I start to realize

What you bring to my life

Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

All the time

But she could not like him. She could possibly not. He was obnoxious, a jerk, a total big head, snobbish, really cute, so sweet, the way his eyes--wait, you aren't supposed to think like that, Lily furiously reminded herself, punching the pillow resolutely. Oh, but, it was true. He was adorable. The things he did! Flowers every single day. Chocolates on weekends that too Honeyduke's very best! On Valentine's, gifts that sang her favorite songs, and red roses popping out of them every five minutes. Christmases: gifts that took three (yes, three) huge owls to deliver. And birthdays… oh if she asked him for a bungalow he would have bought her those. All for ONE DATE. A smile, a friendly look.

The things he did too woo her. And Lily had kept herself immune to them because she didn't like some of the things he did and said. She despised his attitude towards Sev, but even she had started behaving in the most unfriendly way with Severus Snape…

And she could see visible changes in him now; like the other day, he was talking with his friends when he noticed a first year Slytherin looking lost and wandering around, clueless and he had gone over to the Slytherin and told him where the Slytherin common room was, despite the fact that Sirius Black was rolling around, laughing at him.

And he was so friendly with everybody, brilliant with teachers, who just adored him.

And through the observation that she had done sneakily, (or maybe not so sneakily since Alice had obviously noticed, Lily sighed) Lily Evans had actually discovered a lot of things about him that had shocked her.

Like, for example, though he clowned around in classes and painted an image of a joker, he was actually very serious. Like, though it seemed like he only used Peter Pettigrew as an audience for his show-offing, he actually cared about him. Like the way he smiled at her sincerely and earnestly, always hoping that she would smile back.

Like the way he actually cared for her the way Sev used to.

And she realized that she had always 'fancied' him. But somewhere, Sev had brain-washed her…maybe it was that Lily was too busy trying to attract Severus that she'd never noticed that she always shed a few tears after turning Potter down. That she always felt like smiling at his antics but never did. Maybe she was too afraid that he would hurt her… Just like Severus. But Lily now knew that Potter was not like Snape.

They were as different as day and night. As opposite as black and white.

So maybe, Lily could trust him.

Maybe…she stared into the ceiling dreamily.

* * *

"Hey there, Lils. You decided to sleep in today," Alice commented the next morning, a Saturday, as Lily slid into her favorite armchair by the fire.  
She flashed Alice a weak smile and burrowed through her bag in an attempt to find her Charms text.

"Uh…have you seen my Charms text book?" Lily asked Alice ten minutes later, her hands empty.

Alice frowned and shook her head.

Lily groaned and sank back in the armchair, her hands on her head.

"What happened?" Alice questioned her gently, looking concerned.

"I…I had something written in my Charms text I didn't want anybody to read…"

"What?" Alice asked her eagerly.

Lily threw a 'look' at her best friend, "if I told you, then wouldn't it be the same as reading the text book?"  
Alice's face fell comically as she exaggeratedly sighed. "You don't share _anything _with your best friend!"

"Well…well…it was personal!" Lily spluttered.

"In the Charms text?" Alice raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes!" Lily said furiously.

"Oooook. Sorry I said anything…" the other girl rolled her eyes playfully.

Lily hopelessly looked at her bag, feeing despair settle in slowly, but surely; she had written some …things…about James Potter.

She just hoped that the book hadn't fallen prey to _him_; she shuddered at the very thought.

"Hey, Evans!" an all too familiar voice called her that evening.

"Yeah, Potter…" she replied in her usual 'get lost, Potter' voice.

"I found this book…."

'_NO_!' she gulped.

"It's got 'Lily Evans' written on it and it is a Charms text. It's yours, right?"

"It HAS my name written on it, doesn't it?" she replied testily.

"So it IS yours!" he repeated joyfully, his eyes mischievous.

'_I am so dead…_' she nervously bit her lips as her eyes spied the book that was held firmly in Potter's strong, hard hands. They would feel really nice against small soft hands…like her hands…and….no, no, no, that is not what she was supposed to think. Focus, Lils FOCUS!

"Yes. It IS mine. Now, pass it to me please, and I thank you very much for returning to me. I was looking for it." she held out her hands as she waited for him to hand it over to her.

Apparently, James Potter had some other plans.

He backed off as he cleared his throat.

"So, it is true?"

"What is true…?" she whispered, frozen.

"That…"  
"That…?"

"That you snore when you sleep?" he asked slyly.

Lily felt her face turning red.

__

So he has read everything.

But he is not letting it on…

What was James planning…? Lily eyed him suspiciously

"Well?" he prompted her as the whole Common Room (except for Alice, who was loyal that way) roared with laughter.

"Potter. Pass. The. Book. To. Me." Lily began in a dangerous voice as she took two steps closer to him.

James Potter was indeed a gutsy guy. Nobody could face a livid Lily, especially not when she started speaking in that soft sugary sweet voice that was an indication of a storm coming…but James Potter was facing her; and if Lily had it her way, she would pound him to death.

He shook his head slowly, his smile widening roguishly.

"Now, Potter." Lily came even closer, her green eyes shining like the ones of an angry cat.

"Nope."

"Oh, really?" Even closer.

"Truly."

"Are you _sure _you want to mess with me?"  
"I am not messing. I just asked you a question." he looked at her with big, innocent eyes.

"Oh, you…" she was now practically nose-to-nose with him. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead and the thudding of his heart…she had never been this close to Potter, and frankly, it scared Lily.

But he knew, didn't he? So, why was he playing games with her?

"Lily…" he said softly to her, startling her.  
"What?" she asked, her eyes pulled to his lips like a magnet.

"Please. Just once…" he gulped his eyes on her lips as well.

"Once what?" she breathed.

"Go out with me?" Lily could hear him stop breathing and his heart banging against his chest.

Lily looked down on the floor miserably. To this question, she had no answer.

"No." She snatched her Charms text and fled back to Alice, who was looking at her pitifully.

"Such a jerk. I hope he didn't read those notes of yours…?" Alice asked her sympathetically.  
"I-I don't know." Lily lied.

"Aww, I hoped he didn't. You treat him right you know that? You are too good for him…" she grinned.

Lily avoided her eyes and instead gazed into the fire.

"My LADY!" Lily jumped, startled and dropped the Charms text.

"Potter?" she looked at him like he was insane.

Which he was.

"My fair Lady. Would you please, please, please, please, please, please…"  
("Move on, Prongs," Remus nudged the Maniac.)

"Uh, yes. Please…go out with me?"

Lily stared at him with her eyes wide; laughter gurgled in her throat as she ran up the stairways to her room.

"What did I do wrong now, Paddy?"

"Give up, yeah?" Sirius Black rasped out as he paused for a breath and then resumed laughing.

James looked confusedly at Remus and Pettigrew.

Pettigrew shrugged and Remus avoided James's eyes and shook his head slowly.

The sounds of hysterical laughter continued coming from the Head Girl's Room.

__

They all say that you're no good for me

But I'm too close to turn around

I'll show them they don't know anything

I think I've got you figured out

So I walk out in silence

That's when I start to realize

What you bring to my life

Damn this guy can make me smile

__

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

It was quarter to midnight, yet the Head Girl was getting no sleep. She could not stop thinking about the Head Boy.

Whatever she did, the image of him on bent knees and a bouquet of roses in his hands, proclaiming his love for 'his lady' popped in her mind and that would compel her to dissolve into a fit of giggles again.

And again would start the inner battles.

To go or not to go.

That was the question.

Maybe the answer was…

"James…" James Potter could have sworn he heard a rich, creamy voice whisper his name. But then, dreams hardly ever come true, as he had discovered.

"Potter!" the voice hissed.

OK, maybe this one did.

"Evans? W-what are you doing here!?" the Head Boy gasped as the Head Girl gaped at the gorgeous sight of him in boxers.

"Wh-wh-what am I doing here?" she repeated bemusedly.

"Yeah…"

"Well…uh…I-ohm…wanted to talk to you."

"At 12:30?" he glanced bewilderedly at the clock.

"Yes. At…12:30." she licked her lips and gulped as she tried to avoid looking at a half-naked James.

Perhaps James clued in to what was making the girl uncomfortable as he hastily covered himself with a bath gown.

Lily internally sighed with relief.

"So, what…did you want to talk about…?" James asked her as he gestured towards the sofa.

She nervously sank into the plush cushions and cleared her throat.

"Well. Um…uh. I-um-what did you read in my Charms text…?"

James looked a bit disappointed but he thoughtfully seated himself next to her as he answered with a "nothing much."  
"But…_what _exactly?"

"Well. You had some things written. And…um…I am sorry. I didn't mean to read it. I honestly didn't, it was just that it was there on my bed. And, obviously, if it was on _my_ bed then I thought I had the right to read it. SO I open it and the first thing that I read is, 'he is adorable.'" he squirmed in his seat uncomfortably and avoided her eyes.

"Uh huh" she squeaked, her inside sinking like the Titanic.

"So…I….check whose book it was, right? And it had your name written on it. And though I tried my best NOT TO READ IT. I could not help it. I HAD to find out who the adorable guy was. Maybe I could take some tips," he added, trying to make it sound off-hand but failing to do so.

"Oh." she said in a small voice.

"Yeah. It had things, well, notes really. Uhm… like, 'would love to touch his hair'. And…um…'love those eyes'. And…the most embarrassing one was, 'whoa what a butt!'" he turned bright red, but Lily beat him and turned crimson.

"And, so, I wondered, who is she talking about? You didn't have any names mentioned. And I am still wondering the same thing since…well…who is it, Lily?" he sighed dispiritedly.

"I didn't have any names mentioned?" Lily looked up, sighing with relief.

But right there on page 289 it said…

"Potter. I didn't?"

"No. None that I noticed anyway. You mean you had names written? Can I borrow your Charms text please?" he joked half-heartedly.

Lily got up abruptly and started pacing; James looked at her in surprise.

"OK. Look, I can't stand this anymore." Lily groaned desperately.

"Wha--?" but James was cut short by a sudden impact and he found that the girl of his dreams was snogging him senseless.

For a moment, he was too shocked to respond but he finally collected his senses and kissed her back passionately, enjoying it while it lasted.

Five minutes later, they both emerged to breath and Lily croaked out, "Right, another note for the text- 'awesome kisser'."

James beamed disbelievingly. "They were about me?"

"Yep." she shrugged as she grinned embarrassedly.

__

I'll give you everything

I'll treat you right

If you just give me a chance

I can prove I'm right

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

"God, I love You!" he laughed as he blew kisses to the One above.

Lily grinned happily, her hands finally in their places: in his hands. She glanced around his room, and the last piece of the puzzle fell into its place as well…

"Come here you," James exclaimed eagerly.

"Gladly."

__

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high…

"Who do you think brought that Charms text to my room?" he gasped as they made out.

"I have a feeling it was Alice…" she grinned against his lips.

"I think you are right… We should gift her Frank Longbottom…" he joked.

"Totally."

__

All the time!

****

Author's Note: I know. I know. It isn't half as well written as some of those L/J you have read. But hey, practice makes perfect, huh? So, how did you like it? Please, please, give me your opinions. I really need it.

I tried to make James and Lily stick to what I think their characters are. Sorry if they went all OOC…:

Lots of love

--Ginny


End file.
